Pokémon: Alejandro y el gran viaje
by Njewww
Summary: Sigue la aventura del subnormal Alejandro por Sinnoh. (Fic solo con OC's)
1. Capítulo 1: El día del inicio

Alejandro era un niño de 12 años que vivía en Sinnoh e iba a salir de aventura por el mundo Pokémon al día siguiente, porque su madre, Estefanía no soportaba que él se pasara todo el día jugando al Fortnite en la Switch; ella le estaba enseñando cuidados y cocina a Alejandro por lo que pudiera pasar, frente a lo cual Alejandro estaba un poco sorprendido porque no se imaginaba que cocinar fuera tan relajante.

-Estefanía: Ay, por fin vas a salir de aires y te vas a ir de aventura…

-Alejandro: La verdad, creo que me hacía falta

-Estefanía: Nunca pensé en escucharte decir eso

-Alejandro: Ya, yo tampoco -Y se ríe-

-Estefanía: Bueno, ahora vete a dormir

-Alejandro: Vale, adiós

Entonces, Alejandro se va a dor- jugar al Fortnite… Entonces, se durmió a las cuatro de la mañana y se despertó a las ocho, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, así que no estaba cansado.

Desayuna con su madre y luego se va.

Estefanía: ¡Nos vemos!, ¡Buena suerte!

La maravillosa región de Sinnoh, se dice que el mundo empezó en el centro de esta, pero Alejandro no se creía esto.

Alejandro vivía en Ciudad Jubileo, donde había asistido a la escuela hasta los 10, edad para comenzar una aventura que Alejandro comenzó dos años tarde.

Entonces, al salir de Ciudad Jubileo en bici, atravesó la ruta 202 evitando todo contacto con Pokémon salvajes y llegó al laboratorio del profe Serbal.

-Serbal: Hola, hijo de Estefanía

-Alejandro: Alejandro

-Serbal: Pues Alejandro. Estefanía me ha dicho que vas a iniciar un viaje

-Alejandro: Pues casi que a la fuerza, pero sí

-Serbal: Ajá. Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el momento de elegir a tu primer Pokémon.

-Alejandro: En realidad cuanto antes mejor, me aburro; prometo cuidar y querer al equipo que forme o algo

-Serbal: Eso espero

-Alejandro: Eso duele

-Serbal: Bueno, supongo que entenderás el motivo

-Alejandro: Ya

Mientras estaban hablando, un ayudante llega con 3 pokeballs y un móvil.

-Alejandro: Espere, ¿Me va a cobrar?

-Serbal: Estefanía se ha encargado de eso

-Alejandro: Menos mal

Entonces, Serbal le da el móvil y coge las pokeballs.

-Serbal: Este es Turtwig, un Pokémon de tipo planta -Y lo saca, este sale y grita su nombre, como de costumbre-

-Serbal: Luego, está Chimchar, un Pokémon de tipo fuego -Lo saca, como el anterior y este hace lo mismo a su manera-

-Serbal: Finalmente está Piplup, un Pokémon de tipo agua -Lo mismo que con los otros-

Los tres tenían una leve expresión de orgullo.

-Serbal: Entonces, ¿Cuál eliges?

-Alejandro: Pues está claro, Piplup

Este se alegra, el resto se desilusiona. Luego, Alejandro coge a Piplup en brazos.

-Serbal: Y ya está, coge la pokeball de Piplup y estas cinco pokeballs vacías… También debo decir que el móvil contiene la pokedex completa en sus datos -Alejandro las coge-

-Alejandro: Gracias, adiós -Y se va con Piplup en los brazos-

-Serbal: Y… Se fue…

Tras salir del laboratorio, Alejandro decide ir a la playa con Piplup, este estaba feliz

-Alejandro: Entonces, aquí empieza nuestra aventura juntos…  
-Piplup: ¡Piplup, Pip, Piplup! [Espero que hagamos amigos en muchas partes del mundo]

Nota del autor: Los Pokémon solo van a decir su nombre y los humanos no lo van a entender, como de costumbre, pero voy a poner lo que quieren decir entre corchetes.

Ya era tarde, así que se quedan observando el ocaso en la playa.

-Alejandro: Debo admitirlo, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba

-Piplup: Pip… [Sí…]

\- Alejandro: Bueno, deberíamos irnos al centro Pokémon, que si no nos quedamos sin habitación

Nota del autor: Los centros Pokémon van a ser también como hoteles.

-Piplup: Pip [Vale]

Entonces Alejandro guarda a Piplup en la pokeball y va al centro Pokémon.

-Enfermera Joy: ¡Bienvenido al centro Pokémon!

\- Alejandro: Hola, enfermera Joy; ¿Puedes revisar a mi Piplup?... Ah, y una habitación, por favor -Dice acercándose al mostrador y luego dándole los pokecuartos que correspondían a una habitación genérica-

-Enfermera Joy: ¡Claro!, ¿Eres un nuevo entrenador?

-Alejandro: No lo sé, usted dígame

-Enfermera Joy: … Muy gracioso. Deberás decidir entre el desafío de los gimnasios o el desafío de los concursos

-Alejandro: Uf… Difícil decisión… Déjeme pensarlo

-Enfermera Joy: Vale, no hay prisa

Y la enfermera Joy se lleva la pokeball a la sala de revisión, no sin antes darle a Alejandro la llave de la habitación; este se va a sentar en un sofá a esperar que le den su Pokémon de vuelta. Decide llamar a su madre con su nuevo móvil.

-Estefanía: ¿Hola?

-Alejandro: Hola, soy yo

-Estefanía: Ah, Alejandro; ¿Todo bien?

-Alejandro: Sí, gracias por los gastos del profe

-Estefanía: No te preocupes por eso, ¿Ya tienes tu Pokémon?

-Alejandro: Sí, es un Piplup. Ahora está siendo revisado por la enfermera

-Estefanía: Pues que bien que te preocupes por tus Pokémon

-Alejandro: Supongo

-Estefanía: Bueno, toca cortar, cuídate

-Alejandro: Vale, adiós

Y cortan. Piplup ya estaba listo y Alejandro lo recoge para ir a la habitación. Ahí, Alejandro se queda pensando en su elección final, pero se da cuenta de que debería elegir en base a su Pokémon y no a el mismo porque si lo hacía en base a él mismo no se decidiría o tomaría una decisión incorrecta; decide ir al campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokémon y sacar a Piplup.

-Alejandro: Muéstrame tus movimientos

-Piplup: Plup [Vale]

-Entonces, Piplup usa Burbuja y luego salta para usar Acua Aro en el aire, luego pincha las burbujas con Picotazo y cae al suelo de pie, pero se cae tiernamente-

-Alejandro: Con que Picotazo, Burbuja y Acua Aro… Ya sé que hacer, sígueme

Alejandro va con la enfermera seguido por Piplup.

-Alejandro: He decidido tomar ambas opciones

-Enfermera Joy: Oh, pues entonces dame tu móvil

Alejandro le da el móvil y la enfermera configura todo, luego le da un pase de concurso, un medallero y un portalistones a Alejandro.

-Alejandro: Vale, gracias

-Enfermera Joy: Buena suerte

Entonces, Alejandro se va a dormir, porque ya era demasiado tarde. Al día siguiente, Alejandro entrega la llave de la habitación, desayuna en el centro Pokémon y se va; cruza la ruta 203 y llega a Ciudad Jubileo, pero pasa de esta y sigue a la ruta 204 para dirigirse a Ciudad Pirita, donde quiere conseguir su primera medalla; de vez en cuando mira el móvil para informarse de lo que pudiera pasar y cuando va a ser el siguiente concurso, a ver si podía ganar en ese; no habían noticias todavía.

Nota del autor: En el siguiente capítulo daré una clave para ciertas cosas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Desilusión

ATENCIÓN.

Voy a hacer que ciertos signos representen ciertas cosas dentro de la historia, como:

{Susurros}

|GRITOS|

(Pensamientos)

Y ya. Esto lo mantendré hasta el final.

En el capítulo anterior, Alejandro tomó la decisión de dedicarse tanto a gimnasios como a concursos y empezó su camino hacia Ciudad Pirita.

Alejandro iba en su bicicleta por colinas y caminos bastante largos. Rato después llega a Puerta Pirita, donde le atacan un montón de Zubats.

-Alejandro: Agh… Entonces, que así sea

Alejandro saca a Piplup y le dice que use Burbuja en un grupo reducido, tras lo cual un par se separan del grupo; entonces luego le dice que use Picotazo en uno de ellos, y al que le da lo atrapa, luego, guarda a Piplup y se monta en la bici y corre hasta el final para que el resto no le atacase.

Ya había llegado a Ciudad Pirita, así que va al centro Pokémon corriendo, ahí deja a sus Pokémon con la enfermera; en ese momento ocurre algo curioso.

-Alejandro: ¿Usted es la misma enfermera del centro Pokémon de Jubileo y Arena?

-Enfermera Joy: No, ellas son mis hermanas -Dice riéndose-

-Alejandro: ¿Entonces sois trillizas?

-Enfermera Joy: Nope, somos sextillizas

-Alejandro: |HOSTIA|

-Enfermera Joy: Seh

-Alejandro: Bueno… Le dejo con lo suyo…

-Enfermera Joy: Vale, gracias

Entonces la enfermera se va a revisar a los Pokémon de Alejandro y este último se va al comedor a almorzar… Mientras mira una tele que había en frente para informarse.

-Reportero: El próximo concurso Pokémon va a ser en una semana en Ciudad Jubileo, y será un concurso doble; informa, Jubileo TV.

-Alejandro: Bueno saberlo -Con la boca llena- (Creo que podré vencer al líder antes de eso)

Entonces termina de comer, recoge sus Pokémon y se va al gimnasio. Había una nota en la puerta que decía "No estoy, vuelvo en una semana". Alejandro estaba enfadao' el pobre.

-Alejandro: |VENGA YA|; la primera vez que voy a un gimnasio y el líder no está, qué mala suerte es esta… Bueno, supongo que debería preocuparme más por el concurso ahora que al parecer el líder está de vacaciones… Iré a Jubileo a prepararme

Y se va a Jubileo, llega a su casa y su primer reflejo es saludar.

-Alejandro: Hola, mamá

Nadie responde.

-Alejandro: (Se habrá ido de vacaciones, así que aprovecharé de coger todo, además, estaré aquí una semana)

Fue a coger un montón de cosas para vender, incluido su mando pro y tal, para luego montar una venta de garaje con todo eso; termina vendiendo la mayoría de las cosas en el resto del día y se había llevado un buen dinerillo.

-Alejandro: (Bien, con esto continuaré, pero mañana debo preparar la presentación y esas cosas, así que esto es todo por hoy)

Entonces guarda las cosas, come con sus Pokémon y se va a dormir… Esta vez a dormir, sí, a dormir y no a jugar al Fortnite; de hecho, lo había desinstalado.

A la mañana siguiente, Alejandro sale a comprar algunas cosas y luego de desayunar entrena para el gimnasio y para el concurso en el campo de batalla Pokémon que había detrás de su casa. Tras un rato entrenando, decide parar para descansar y vender el resto de las cosas de paso; luego almuerza con sus Pokémon y sigue entrenando hasta la noche. Cena y duerme otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente, decide ir a entrenar a una cueva que estaba cerca de la ciudad; pero de camino se encuentra un/a Budew. En su intento para atraparlo con Zubat, se da cuenta que Budew sabía usar Paranormal, lo cual debilita a Zubat, por lo tanto, se ve obligado a sacar a Piplup, el cual, ataca con Picotazo a Budew y tras eso, esta última (Seh, es hembra) se mete dentro de la pokeball.

-Alejandro: Y ahí va otro -Dice levantando la pokeball y luego se monta en la bici para ir al centro Pokémon; deja a sus Pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera y se va a esperar al sofá de ahí- (Tengo que hacer una buena presentación y, posteriormente, una buena batalla… Pero no debería presionarnos, que si no la cosa no irá bien, por tanto, con calma y cuidado)

Después de un rato, el sonidito que indica que la revisión ha terminado suena y Alejandro recoge a sus Pokémon para posteriormente irse a su casa. En el campo de batalla, saca a Budew, quien estaba mirando a Alejandro confundida.

-Alejandro: Hola, ¿Todo bien? -Y Budew responde que sí con la cabeza… Cuerpo-

Luego, tras otras cosas que no importan y tras sacar a sus otros Pokémon, se ponen a entrenar para lo que se les venía encima; se pasan la tarde entrenando, cenan y se van a dormir. Al día siguiente, sí que van a entrenar a la cueva que decía antes; llevan comida para no tener que volver a casa y se quedan entrenando casi todo el día; al final se vuelven a la casa a dormir. El resto de los días de la semana se quedaron entrenando de la misma forma, todos querían estar excelentemente preparados para lo que se les venía. Un día de esos, llama Estefanía.

-Alejandro: Hola, mamá

-Estefanía: ¡Hola, hijo!; ¿Cómo va todo?

-Alejandro: Pues bastante bien; por cierto… ¿Dónde fuiste?

-Estefanía: Ah, ¿Es que estás en casa?

-Alejandro: Sí, estoy esperando a que el líder de Pirita vuelva de sus vacaciones

-Estefanía: Ah, vale… Pues yo estoy en Johto, aprovechando que de todas formas estaría sola en casa por un largo rato, así que necesitaba algo que hacer

-Alejandro: Lo entien—

-Estefanía: No estarás jugando al Fortnite, ¿Verdad?

-Alejandro: No, ya me aburrió

-Estefanía: Más te vale…

-Alejandro: (Oof) Seh, estoy entrenando en una cueva en las afueras de la ciudad; he tomado la decisión de competir en concursos y gimnasios y tendré que entrenar el doble, pero nos las estamos ingeniando para hacerlo

-Estefanía: Eso espero, te veré en la televisión

-Alejandro: (Que vergüenza) Vale

-Estefanía: Venga, que me tengo que ir; nos vemos

-Alejandro: Adiós

Entonces cortan; Alejandro suspira y sigue entrenando con su equipo.

Faltaban 2 días para el concurso, entonces, Alejandro decide ir a comprar un traje o algo para el concurso y luego sigue entrenando un rato, pero Alejandro da la idea de descansar lo que faltaba para no terminar mal y estresados.

En el próximo capítulo será el día del concurso, lo cual es bueno porque esto por fin va a progresar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Lo cliché y lo exótico

Nota del Autor: ¡Hola!; perdón por demorar tanto, pero no estaba inspirado para hacer esto y me demoré más de lo esperado, pero aquí va.

En el capítulo anterior, Alejandro y sus Pokémon estuvieron entrenando para el concurso; el cual, será en este episodio.

Comenzamos con una descripción física de Alejandro. Cabello castaño claro, el lado izquierdo está más corto que el resto del pelo, pero sin llegar a verse rapado, atrás está parejo con el lado izquierdo, arriba y a la derecha está largo y tenía un flequillo bastante largo; tenía la piel medianamente morena y tenía ojos verdes; normalmente llevaba una camiseta roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas zapatillas del mismo color, pero ahora llevaba una camisa blanca, unos pantalones color gris claros que estaban siendo sostenidos por suspensores y unos zapatos negros sin más.

Empieza el concurso.

Presentadora: ¡Buenos días a todos!; es un placer veros a todos aquí, en el concurso Pokémon de Ciudad Jubileo. ¡Soy Marian Meridian y seré vuestra presentadora! Este, al igual que el gran festival, será un concurso doble; es decir, en cada ronda, cada coordinador usará dos Pokémon. La primera ronda consiste en una presentación estilo libre en la que los jueces opinarán acerca de las presentaciones y decidirán las ocho mentes que merecen pasar a la siguiente ronda; en cambio, la segunda ronda será un combate de cinco minutos en el cual el coordinador que menos puntos tenga cuando suene el pitido del final gane, siendo el que más tenga el ganador. Dicho esto, los jueces de este concurso son: ¡El señor Contesta, jefe del comité!

Contesta: ¡Que gusto estar aquí, observando todas estas maravillosas presentaciones!

Nota del autor: Desde ahora llamaré Marian a la presentadora; además, aprovecho para decir que los capítulos de gimnasios y concursos serán mucho más largos que otros.

Marian: Luego, ¡Está Fantina, una gran coordinadora y líder de gimnasio!

Fantina: Oh là là, c'est fantastique estar aquí valorando las presentaciones de coordinadores tan prometedores; gracias por invitarme, Marian.

Marian: Sin problema. ¡Por último, la enfermera Joy de ciudad Jubileo!

Joy: ¡Es un gusto estar aquí!

Marian: ¡Con esto, demos inicio al concurso!

Mientras…

Alejandro, en el vestuario: Cielos, que nervios… Supongo que de esto se tratan los concursos -Dice sujetando tres pokeballs con fuerza- Piplup, Zubat, Budew; ha llegado la hora de lucirnos…

Marian: La primera coordinadora es una debutante, ¡Aplausos para Arari de Ciudad Vetusta!

En primer lugar se presenta una chica con un vestido y peinado exóticos; esta lanza las pokeballs y salen un Spinda completamente blanco y un Wingull, ambos envueltos en un sello de humo, del que salen; el público se queda atónito.

Arari: ¡Wingull, usa Pistola Agua y Spinda, Psíquico! -Wingull usa Pistola Agua y Spinda la atrapa con Psíquico para hacer anillos de agua sostenidos uno sobre otro en vertical- ¡Bien!; ¡ahora, querido Wingull, pasa por los anillos y al llegar arriba, usa Onda Voltio!; mientras, querido Spinda, mantén el agua -Wingull va arriba del todo y suelta Onda Voltio, electrificando el agua mientras Spinda la seguía sosteniendo- Para el gran final; ¡Wingull, Supersónico! y, ¡Spinda, Alboroto! -Entonces, ambos ataques sonoros hacen que el agua actúe de forma extraña hasta convertirse en gotas de agua electrificada que al llegar al suelo lejos de todos emite brillo; entonces Arari se va con sus Pokémon-

Marian: ¡Magnífica presentación de Arari mostrando el color puro de su Spinda y las raras habilidades de sus Pokémon!

Alejandro: Esa chica es muy buena…

Marian: Que pase el siguiente

Tras varias presentaciones llega el momento de Alejandro. Él sale al escenario aún nervioso, pero no le impide presentarse. Saca a Piplup, quien sale con un sello de burbujas; y a Budew, quien sale con un sello de pétalos. Entonces los pétalos quedan dentro de las burbujas.

Alejandro: ¡Budew, Día Soleado! -Budew usa Día Soleado, intensificando los rayos del sol- ¡Ahora, Desarrollo!; y, ¡Piplup, Acua Aro! -Budew y Piplup se envuelven en brillos de colores que contrastan entre las burbujas, pétalos y rayos de sol; al final, quedan en los hombros de Alejandro mientras las burbujas con pétalos caían al suelo-

Marian: ¡Gran espectáculo!, digno de Pokémon de tipo agua y planta. Bueno, este ha sido el final de la primera ronda; esperen un momento a que los jueces decidan quién pasa a la segunda ronda

Alejandro se va a al vestidor, con sus Pokémon a los hombros. Al llegar y sentarse en uno de los asientos de ahí, se acerca Arari a hablar con él.

Arari: ¡Lo has hecho bastante bien!

Alejandro: Gracias, supongo

Arari: Bueno, se te notaba algo nervioso; a veces eso afecta también a los Pokémon, pero creo que esta vez no mucho

Alejandro: … Espero

Arari: M-Me llamo Arari

Alejandro: Y yo Alejandro, para servir o algo

Arari: No te sale lo de ser caballeroso

Alejandro: Es lo que sucede cuando intentas ser algo que no eres; hasta hace poco era alguien que solo salía de su habitación para comer, así que supongo que es normal que esto no salga todo lo bien que podría, siendo que eran dos años casi sin hablar con nadie excepto conmigo mismo

Arari: Bueno… Supongo que sí; e-es decir… A mí me pasaba algo así, por otros motivos…

Alejandro: Bueno, ya me entenderás

Son interrumpidos por Marian.

Marian: Se acabó la espera, aquí están los 8 coordinadores que pasaron a la segunda ronda

Estaban Alejandro, Arari y otros 6.

Arari: ¡Pasamos!

Alejandro: Seh, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Arari: ¡Claro!

Entonces, la pantalla cambió para mostrar los enfrentamientos. Para no alargar mucho más esto, saltaré las batallas sin relevancia e iré a la final, en la cual se iban a enfrentar Alejandro y Arari.

Alejandro: Bueno, es nuestro turno en la final…

Arari: Sí… Estoy algo nerviosa

Alejandro: Dejemos los nervios para luego

Alejandro saca a Zubat y Piplup; Zubat sale con un sello de corazones oscuros y Piplup con un sello de burbujas. Arari saca un Machop y a Wingull; Machop sale con un sello de lazo y Wingull con un sello líquido (Supongo que serían gotas de agua que salen y caen al selo, idk).

Marian: ¡Comiencen!

Nota del autor: Voy a narrar las batallas en pocos textos, intentando que sean lo más entendibles posibles, que si no va a ser muy largo esto.

Zubat empieza atacando con Ataque Ala a Machop, pero este usa Doble Equipo y al cambiarse de posición con uno de sus clones, el ataque de Zubat falla y Wingull aprovecha para atacar con Pistola Agua a Zubat, quien cae al suelo; Alejandro pierde muchos puntos. Piplup elimina los clones con Burbuja y aprovecha para golpear al verdadero, mientras Zubat se levanta; Arari pierde algunos puntos, mientras Wingull usa Supersónico hacia Piplup, entonces queda confundido.

Alejandro: (Oh, no; Piplup está confundido, lo cual es un problema considerando los puntos y que se ha visto que Wingull sabe usar Onda Voltio… Lo tengo)

Marian: Piplup está confundido, esto puede ser un gran problema para Alejandro

Zubat le devuelve la jugada a Wingull con su propio Supersónico, en lo que Machop usa Metrónomo, que resulta un Empujón que Zubat esquiva y luego le pega un Ataque Ala que lo deja bastante mal; Wingull, al intentar atacar se golpea contra el suelo y se levanta poco después y Piplup empieza a usar Picotazo contra el suelo. Alejandro pierde unos pocos puntos y Arari pierde bastantes.

Alejandro: (Bueno, ni tan mal)

Marian: Tanto Wingull como Piplup están confundidos, ambos coordinadores están empatados y faltan menos de dos minutos

Eventualmente, Piplup y Wingull salen de la confusión y chocan con Pistola Agua y Burbuja respectivamente, pero cuando parecía que Pistola Agua iba a impactar, Burbuja evoluciona en Rayo Burbuja y logra ganar a la Pistola Agua, impactando en Wingull y haciéndole bastante daño, también bajándole el puntaje a Arari.

Alejandro: ¡Muy bien!

Arari: ¿¡Qué!?

Marian: ¡Y la Burbuja evoluciona en Rayo Burbuja!

El Machop de Arari usa Lanzallamas contra Zubat y baja un poco los puntos de Alejandro por la sorpresa, pero Piplup se interpone y usa Rayo Burbuja, logrando contrarrestar el Lanzallamas; Wingull ataca con Onda Voltio a Zubat y lo debilita, además, Piplup logra sobrepasar el Lanzallamas y debilita a Machop. Justo después, se termina el tiempo.

Marian: Y el ganador es… ¡Alejandro!

Alejandro: ¡Qué bien!

Arari cae al suelo agotada, mientras sus Pokémon se acercan a ella para animarla y Alejandro felicita a sus Pokémon. Rato después, Alejandro recibe el listón de concurso y posteriormente se va; no se encuentra con Arari.

Mientras tanto, en Johto…

Estefanía: … Alejandro tonto, ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? -Ella estaba mirando el concurso por la tele.

En el siguiente capítulo, habrá más emoción y aventura.


End file.
